Isocyanate-based adhesives can be used to manufacture laminates for use in flexible packaging. These adhesives are curable two-part compositions where a polyol (Part A) and an isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer (Part B) are mixed immediately before the laminating process, and are used to adhere superimposed layers of substrates. Flexible packaging is particularly useful as food packaging.
Certain perishable food items, particularly fresh produce e.g., fruits and vegetables, even after harvested, continue their respiratory functions for an extended period of time. Packaging with gas transmission characteristics allows the fresh produce to respire so that they can maintain their freshness longer.